Mezzo
Mezzo is French music television network owned by MultiThématiques. The channel broadcasts classical music (including opera and ballet), jazz and world music. History On 21 March 1998, France Supervision was replaced by the Mezzo channel, dedicated to music, dance and opera. This new channel, created by Marc Welinski and Jacques Chancel, is owned jointly by France Telecom (50%), France 2 (40%), Arte (5%) and La Cinquième (5%). It is broadcast on cable (France Télécom Câble and Lyonnaise Câble) and the satellite (TPS bouquet). The channel is chaired by Michèle Pappalardo, Director General of France 2, and directed by Marc Welinski, with Jacques Chancel as Honorary President. On February 16, 2001, after a year and a half of negotiations, the Mezzo and Muzzik channels announce their upcoming merger. On 7 December the European Commission authorized the transaction, considering that it did not raise competition concerns due to the small size of the merged entity. On April 2, 2002, Mezzo and Muzzik channels merged, combining their programming to broadcast classical music, opera, jazz, dance and world music. This new channel, which retains the name of Mezzo, has a budget of 6 million euros per year. It is owned by Lagardère Active and Groupe Canal+ (60% together), France Télévisions (20%) and France Telecom (20%) 10,11. It is then available in France on cable and satellite to 1.8 million viewers. It can also be received by 6 million people across 27 countries of the European Union and the Maghreb. At the end of 2009, Mezzo changed its logo and dress, and changed to 16/9 On April 7, 2010, a high-definition version (HD) of Mezzo is launched: Mezzo Live HD. The two channels are complementary with separate programming. Mezzo broadcasts concerts, documentaries, portraits of composers and is organized around monthly themes. Mezzo Live HD only broadcasts live and live shows from the most prestigious venues in the world. The two chains form partnerships with numerous institutions such as the Amsterdam Concertgebouw, the Lyon Opera, the Salle Pleyel and the Opéra-Comique in Paris. In October 2011, the channel launched its video-on-demand service. In September 2014, Mezzo embarks on the Asian continent by starting its broadcasting in Mongolia, thanks to a partnership with a cable operator. However, the programming is specific to Asia to better adapt to the public: it broadcasts fewer operas and more symphonic concerts and Asian artists. In May 2015, Mezzo Live HD began broadcasting in Canada on cable networks. In 2015, Mezzo organized his first classical music festival in Paris called Paris Mezzo. From 6 to 30 June, five concerts are given in four prestigious places of the capital: the Salle Gaveau, the Philharmonie de Paris, the Abbey of Saint-Germain-des-Prés and the Hôtel de la Monnaie. The concerts are broadcast live or recorded on Mezzo and Mezzo Live HD. The festival is a success with 5,000 spectators welcomed at concerts. Logos Mezzo (1998-2002).png|First logo (31st March 1998 to 2nd April 2002) Mezzo (2002-2003).png|Second logo (2nd April 2002 to 2nd October 2003) Mezzo (2003-2008).png|Third logo (3rd October 2003 to 31st December 2007) Mezzo (2008-2009).png|Fourth logo (1st January 2008 to 30th November 2009) Mezzo (2009-.n.v.).png|Fifth logo (1st December 2009 to present) Mezzo Live HD (2010-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2010-present, used in outside France) Mezzo HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015-present, used in France) Mezzo (2009-.n.v., cerno).png| External links * Official website Category:Television channels in France Category:Launched in 1998 Category:France Category:Music television channels Category:MultiThématiques